The Retirement of Lucifer Morningstar and What Comes With It
by Thelifeoflivvy
Summary: Lucifer Morningstar was in retirement. Yes, the ruler of hell had given up his fiery, torturous home to come to Earth. In one respect it was going well, the humans did whatever he wanted. Mostly. My take on the new FOX series "Lucifer" I have only seen the pilot this is made up.
1. Chapter 1

Lucifer Morningstar was in retirement. Yes, the ruler of hell had given up his fiery, torturous home to come to Earth. In one respect it was going well, the humans did whatever he wanted. Mostly, and he could get away with everything….but, his move up to the land of the living hadn't gone down well with some individuals, mostly his brothers and of course his father. You see, when the devil leaves hell, who is there to look after all those tortured souls? This created a problem and as much as his brothers wanted him back in the underworld, he simply wouldn't go. He was BORED, bored of the day to day dealings that he had performed since he was so rudely cast out of heaven.

He didn't want to go back, not yet at least. There was a girl… it was always a girl he thought. Detective Chloe Dancer, a rather delightful little creature who intrigued him. Unlike every other human on this Earth Detective Dancer seemed not to be affected by his tricks. Why? He thought, this did intrigue him but also anger him, but one thing was certain, he was not going let her go until he had worked her out. He had even saved her life. She had been shot a few months back and he had saved her, to Maze's horror.

"Since when did you A) care for the humans and B) save them" she said pushing a scotch over the bar to him which he took. "This girl intrigues me Maze, and I was not going to let her kick off before I had worked out why or what" he said drinking down the Scotch. Maze was his loyal friend, lover and protégé, and he did have immense feelings for this beautifully dark demon who revelled in all things bad. "Well I just hope you are ready for the hell that's going to come your way from them lot" she said glancing upwards. "Darling, they are all words. Feathers won't hurt me, or kill me, he knows he would get severely punished if he did… plus there is no one to fill my vacancy" he said smirking. Maze just rolled her eyes. She had come to Earth with Lucifer because she wanted fun. What she didn't expect would be working in a bar till god knows what time in the early hours of the morning, and mopping up all of Lucifer's mistakes, and he had made many since coming back here. "So how is your little detective friend?" she asked trying to sound interested, but she was kind of jealous. She could see that Lucifer clearly liked her more than he would let on. "I don't know "he answered bluntly gesturing for another drink, "I haven't seen her since she woke up in the hospital, I guess she must be nearly recovered, or back working" he glanced at Maze knowing that look. "I really don't like her as much as you think Maze, she's just…. A fascination" he said finding the right words as Maze again rolled her eyes "Oh come on Maze. You know she could never match you in the standings" He once again downed the contents of his drink before straitening himself up "Now I will be back later. Stay out of trouble you" he said giving Maze a smirk before turning to head out of the night club which of course he so happened to own.

The station was busy. There had been a call. A murder, actually two bodies. Found in the surrounding hills of LA by walkers. They called them bodies but when Chloe Dancer got to the cordoned off scene she could see for herself that the bodies were not really bodies in the sense at all. Chloe felt her stomach twist as she observed the scene. The bodies or bits of bodies were more just bones, bits of bones, not even enough to make a full skeleton. "We have examined the scene as good as we can" a scene assistant said as he stopped in front of her. "Whoever did this or whatever happened here, the bones have been burnt there are a few marks on them to show this" The young blonde man explained. Chloe nodded taking the scene in and listening at the same time. "Though come and have a look at this" he said lifting the police cordon for her as they both stepped onto the scene, the assistant taking her to a few of the bones. "We found nothing suspicious until we came across this" he said picking up a piece of femur "Fire damage but this" he said pointing to what looked like a mark… or symbol. Chloe furrowed her brow, why would someone take the time to mark a symbol into the bones of a dead person "Why would someone take the time in doing this?" she asked mirroring her thoughts. The rather handsome blonde man shrugged a little,

"We don't know, the team are kind of baffled by it so far as to why someone would take the time… I mean if you were a killer wanting to dispose of bodies why would you take the time? Most killers we know do things in a hurry so to not get caught" Chloe nodded in agreement. As much as she hated it, she couldn't get that damn man out of her head. She supposed he did save her life, and they caught a murderer together, but there was something else, something different about him, besides the truly hideous name she thought. "Do you have any thoughts?" the assistant asked. Kind of eager and hoping she did because the rest of them couldn't find an explanation as of yet. "I have an explanation". A voice said from behind them with a distant "Excuse me… this is a police scene you can't be here" which could be heard across the area. Chloe rolled her eyes and gave an annoyed sigh at the voice, Of course she recognised it, that silky smooth, velvety Englishness that was Lucifer. She turned looking kind of annoyed at him as he stopped in front of her dressed as always, smart. "This is a police investigation. You can't just come barging in whenever you feel like it" she exclaimed with a rather annoyed tone. "But we did so well last time" Lucifer said in his usual way, to the point, and flirtatious. "Like I said… I have a theory" he repeated before his eyes fell to the bone in the assistants hands. "Do you have a theory about everything? Or is this another one of your so called tricks?" she asked which made Lucifer chuckle as he observed the piece of femur spying the symbol. "Oh I haven't seen this in years… centuries actually" he added casually which caused the assistant to look at Chloe, then at Lucifer like he was deranged. Chloe just rolled her eyes, her annoyance growing for this man. "Am I going to have to arrest you again?" She asked, losing her patience which was clear to see. Lucifer just chuckled "Oh darling you know I can just get myself out of them" he reminded her. "The evil culprit of these murders marks all the bones of his victims with this symbol" he explained. "And that symbol is?" the assistant asked looking rather sceptical. "The ancient symbol for pain, death and suffering of course."

She didn't know why but this just annoyed her more. This was an important investigation. She hadn't seen Lucifer in months and now he rocks up at the scene of a crime like he always did. Stealing the show… again as he always did, and coming out with utter oldie worldly nonsense. She just gave a sort of humph annoyed. Lucifer could sense this annoyance in the air. He knew who the killer was…how could he not know, but he couldn't tell her, not yet at least. This time he was going to have to let the LAPD dance around trying to find a very human killer, when in fact the killer was not human at all. "Look" he said finally after a pause "That's all I know… I hope it can be some help to you" He added before taking a step back "Right well thanks for the helpful input" Chloe said before going back to the bones with the nameless assistant. She did feel a pang of guilt though. He saved her life and was now trying to help and she kept insulting him. She turned back to see him but to her surprise he was gone, not even in the distance walking away or anything. She furrowed her brow thinking for a split second before turning back to the task at hand.

*Now then* Lucifer thought. *How to deal with him* He was back at his car already, when you were lord of the underworld you got some pretty nice advantages, but now the task in hand was to find the murderer and he had a pretty good idea where to look.

A day later Lucifer pulled up across the street from a classic rock bar downtown. He knew the area well, he was a fan of classic rock. He closed the car door behind him locking it and straightening his suit jacket before crossing the moderately busy street to the bar. This place was a low key venue, there were no bouncers and there was a relaxed feel to the place. Live music and the drinks were flowing. He was met by the smell of alcohol and cigarette smoke. One of the few places in LA that seemed to get away with people smoking indoors, but the clientele looked like the sort of people even the police wouldn't mess with. Though is this bar they respected the settings and there never seemed to be an issue with drunkenness or fighting. Lucifer scanned the bar looking for someone, he knew he was here it was his usual haunt and after about two minutes searching his gaze landed on him. The man sitting at the bar drinking Whiskey and was obviously listening to the music, watching the amateur band intently as they played. He was a young man, maybe in his mid-twenties with dark brown hair, short in style. He had well defined facial features and was sporting a small amount of stubble. This man stood out from the crowd of mostly rock fans in their leather and was wearing simple jeans, white cotton shirt and a dark grey coloured jacket with black leather boots. Yes he did stand out from the crowd, Lucifer thought to himself. He made his way through the bar past a few delicious looking women he may add to where the man was sitting, or half leaning.

"I was wondering when you'd show up" the man with a prominent northern English accent said taking a gulp of his whiskey not bothering to even look at Lucifer, his ice blue eyes fixed on the band playing. "Well…you seem to have caught my attention. " Lucifer started "The police department just happened to come across some human remains… found by some very human walkers." The man shrugged "and what? You think I did it?" he asked, just as to the point as Lucifer seemed to be. "Because these bones had your symbol on it" Lucifer said amused "and how do you know it was me? Someone could be trying to frame me" this dark haired man said as Lucifer burst into laughter "Kole, you're the only one I know who marks pain and suffering into the bodies of your victims" he said bluntly. "Alright… you caught me" Kole said though looking rather smug as he looked over to Lucifer "This doesn't have anything to do with a perky blonde bombshell of a certain detective does it?" he asked as innocent a question as any other. Lucifer reacted to his question though hopefully not enough to actually see. He hoped anyway. However this made Kole laugh "It's hard to not notice, the whole underworld is talking about you… I mean you find this exquisite sample of a human and befriend her, tell her who you are and save her life… and now you're here, lecturing me about bodies that I supposedly killed" Kole was amused. He could see the change in Lucifer part of him hated it and part of him liked the idea of Lucifer living as normal a life as possible. Now he actually got to see him, not that he wanted to. He had spent all his life alone. He was brought up as an orphan and chucked out when his true identity and abilities were made known to him. "Not like you could turn me into the police anyway" He went on to say "you know that wouldn't end well…me and small spaces… hate em" he added. Lucifer rolled his eyes "Kole I am not here to lecture you on killing people… That's you, it's your thing, you survive off it" he added "I don't actually have to kill them.. But they pissed me off" Kole said finishing his whiskey as he looked back to the band playing who were just starting up another song. "You just need to find someone to give to the police in your name so this case can be closed and..." he was cut off by Kole "and your little girlfriend doesn't need to know about you or the rest of us sorry lot?" Kole said clearly sarcastically "Well I actually think if she found out and believed it too, she would be alright with it… I think" he added though he really wasn't sure, Chloe Dancer was a strange thing he just couldn't work out, a complete blank canvas. "Just do what I ask Kole it would be much easier for the both of us… plus you can just make them believe they did it" Lucifer added straightening himself up this conversation was nearing its end. Kole rolled his eyes "Fine, I'll find someone" he said placing his glass down on the bar as Lucifer went to leave. "Hey" Kole called "so if you want to get serious with this chick you find so intriguing and all, you're going to have to tell her about our messed up family" Kole said smirking amused and saw Lucifer react in the way he wanted, he could see the anger and annoyance but the humour as well, as Lucifer chose to say nothing and he left the bar. After spending over three thousand years away from his son it was weird having him in the same city. Kole was blood thirsty which proved a problem, he was careful and took precautions now but sometimes, like now, his actions would get uncovered, and how do you exactly tell someone like Chloe Dancer that the murderer is in fact your son, who is an immortal demon who feeds off the life of others. She already thought him strange enough when he kept telling her who he was. He came to the conclusion that not telling her was best.


	2. Chapter 2

Kole did indeed follow Lucifer's instructions and a couple of days later a man was arrested. Kole had watched him for a while. He was a bad sport, a drunk and drug addict with a string of lovers he liked to take his anger out on. He would do perfectly he thought. It was easy to frame him, a dead body, some blood, his finger prints and an anonymous call to the police was all he needed to do to get them off his scent.

"So you said you know this guy?" Chloe said as she was writing her paperwork, not even bothering to look at Lucifer as she spoke. She was annoyed that he had tagged along… yet again. Why couldn't he leave them alone to carry out everything the proper way? Lucifer just smiled watching them pull the man into one of the holding cells. He wreaked of alcohol, he could smell it across the room. Good catch, he couldn't help but think to himself "um yea, a long time ago" he said easily and calmly, he was very good at lying though Chloe didn't seem to be buying it, she still didn't believe him or trust him. "Right" was all she said continuing to fill out the lengthy form. She had the niggling feeling that something was going on but she didn't for the life of her know what. "He's the guy I promise" Lucifer added "his finger prints were all over the body, he had the victim's blood on him, surely that's a very good sign that he's the man you want?" Lucifer said studying her pretty face as she wrote. She was a mystery to him, his charms were useless to her. He stood there gazing for a few seconds before she looked up and his eyes darted away "Yes I guess you are right" she said closing the file and standing up to cross the room to give the file to one of the officers to be stored. "I just get the feeling like you are lying to me" she said bluntly. "Lying? Why would I be lying to you?" Lucifer said in his usual casual tone "I have nothing to lie about" he added.

Chloe narrowed her eyes at this walking to him "Look, I don't care who you are. I don't care whether this means something to you or whether this is how you get your kicks, but this stops, now" She said glaring up at him "I don't know how you do it, and I don't know how you get people to do what they do, but if I see you aiding in an investigation, or being around crime scenes again… I will arrest you, do you understand?" she asked. Deep down she didn't want to send him away, but in all honesty this guy creeped her out. She had seen how he could get people to reveal stuff and that was odd enough, but with him going around telling everyone he was Lucifer, then she was sure he must have some issue. Lucifer raised an eyebrow "I have told you who I am, what I can do….." she interrupted "And you honestly expect me to believe all of that, do you?" Lucifer just smiled "Well it would actually help if you did…I mean we solved two cases together we are a good team you and I" but Chloe stood her ground "You need to leave, and if I see you around again it will be you getting arrested." Lucifer couldn't help but to laugh grabbing his coat. "Ok… Ok detective I am leaving" he said still amused "But if you ever get into a pickle… you know where to find me" he said turning and leaving the police station, leaving Chloe standing there. After a few seconds she breathed out slowly before going back to her desk. She couldn't shake the guilty feeling away, he had helped her, and even though he talked and acted very strange, he wasn't bad company. No Chloe, she thought, the amount of trouble you would be in if he stuck around. It was for the best, she was already judged enough by her ex-husband and colleagues she didn't need anything else right now. Little did she know that she was being watched, and things were going to go from bad to worse?


End file.
